I need you
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué pasaría si Kate atravesara una de sus peores crisis ante la imposibilidad de ser feliz? Qué pasaría si contemplara la idea de matarse?  No se preocupen, me gustan los finales felices. El final!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está dedicada a Little Latina , a quien agradezco sus palabras de aliento y su apoyo. Ojalá sea lo que esperabas leer. Lo hice en dos capítulos pero no se preocupen que en cuanto pueda subo el otro, que ya está escrito! Espero que todos lo disfruten!  
><strong>

**I need you**

Rick se despertó de golpe con una sensación rara en su pecho. No sabía que pasaba, pero pensó que seguramente estaría teniendo una pesadilla y trató de calmarse. No recordaba nada, se movió de costado y miró la hora, eran las 3 AM…

Decidió que no perdería más tiempo y trataría de dormir un poco más. Giró para ponerse de costado, más cómodo y escuchó su celular.

Sin mirar su mesa de luz, estiró la mano y cuando sus ojos conectaron con la cara sonriente de Kate, su corazón se aceleró.

-Castle…- dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

-Hey, Castle… te desperté?- le dijo Kate con voz pausada.

-Para ser sincero, no… me acabo de despertar, por una pesadilla…

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y se hizo un silencio.

-Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó él.

-No… solo… - dijo y se interrumpió.

-Kate, estás bien?

-No, Rick… - dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Rick se asustó. Era demasiado tarde como para que ella lo llamara, y eso significaba que no estaba bien. Y eso ocurría siempre que se cumplía otro aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

El año anterior, Kate había desaparecido todo el día, y luego había vuelto como si nada, aunque Rick había notado las marcas debajo de sus ojos, producto del poco descanso y de sus llantos prolongados.

Rick miró otra vez el reloj y se levantó de un salto. Si Kate lo había llamado, era porque lo necesitaba, y entonces tenía que ir a verla.

* * *

><p>Kate se acurrucó sobre la alfombra a los pies de su sofá. Había tomado un poco de más, pero eso no era lo más importante. Su arma descansaba sobre la mesita ratona a su lado y había reprimido varias veces la necesidad de tomarla y dispararse…<p>

Kate era una mujer que amaba la vida… pero el solo hecho de estar perdiendo a las personas que amaba, estaba afectando su vida… y esa vida que había perdido primero, hacía tantos años, la de su madre, había sido la primera espina en su corazón…

Tantos años después, y aún no tenía pistas seguras sobre el asesinato de su madre. Sí, se había dado el lujo, de alguna manera, de matar a su asesino, pero Kate sabía que ese hombre, a pesar de ser un arrogante, no tenía intención de matarla por su cuenta sino por orden de alguien más…y sobre eso no sabía nada, más allá de que sin duda se trataba de alguna persona lo suficientemente poderosa como para mandarla a matar también a ella…

Kate sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón al recordar el rostro sin vida de su madre, en aquel oscuro callejón que durante tantos años le había parecido no estar relacionado con el caso…

Miró su arma y se mordió el labio, con evidentes deseos de terminar con todo lo antes posible… no quería seguir escuchando su mente, que a menudo la culpaba por no ser capaz de resolver ese misterio…

Pensó en su padre y algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Jim sabría de alguna manera que ella no había podido con la presión…

Y luego pensó en Rick… y su corazón se achicó de dolor… ese hombre la había acompañado en estos pocos años tanto o más de lo que ella hubiera deseado… y sin saberlo, lo había hecho desde el momento en que su madre murió, porque Kate no era solo fanática de sus libros… esos libros lo habían significado todo para ella en esos momentos en que la tristeza y la angustia desgarradora no le permitían ser ni la sombra de lo que ella esperaba ser…

Kate dudó un poco, pensando lo que significaría para él perderla… y justo cuando acariciaba el mango de su arma, dispuesta a tomar la decisión, escuchó la puerta.

-Kate…- lo escuchó gritar desde afuera- soy yo, por favor ábreme la puerta…

Kate suspiró con fastidio, no tenía idea de porqué estaba él ahí, ella lo había llamado pero en ningún momento le había pedido que viniera… solo deseaba secretamente, despedirse de él.

Se refregó los ojos con cansancio, levantándose a los tumbos en parte por el alcohol y en parte porque sentía sus piernas dormidas…

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió que su corazón se detenía ante la expresión de miedo y angustia que se reflejaba en los ojos de Rick.

-Qué haces aquí, Castle? – dijo en tono lo más neutro posible.

-Me dijiste que no estabas bien… quería cerciorarme de que no necesitaras nada…

-No necesito nada, gracias…- dijo ella e intentó cerrar la puerta.

-Tan difícil es pedir ayuda?- le dijo él que aunque trataba de comprenderla, a menudo se sentía frustrado por sus actitudes…

-Que quieres que te diga, Castle?- le dijo ella con cansancio.

-Quiero que me digas que me necesitas, sobre todo si en efecto es así…- dijo él con seriedad y ella lo miró con una mezcla intensidad y sorpresa.

-No es así… -insistió ella.

-Crees que no se lo que haces? Crees que no estoy al tanto de tus luchas internas? De que mañana es un día complicado para ti y que preferirías pasarlo en la cama, tapada con millones de mantas y no hablar con nadie?- dijo y la empujó un poco, y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

-Y si lo sabes por qué no lo respetas?- preguntó ella un poco molesta.

-Porque me importas, Kate… porque no puedo dejar que esto te consuma… porque… porque no quiero verte así… Dios! Parece hasta que hubieras contemplado la posibilidad de matarte!- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Castle…- trató de hablar.

-Lo hiciste?- preguntó él también sorprendido, no es que no lo hubiera pensado, pero cuando habló, sintió que de alguna manera solo estaba exagerando.

Kate bajó la vista, no pudiendo soportar mantenerle la mirada.

-Digamos que llegaste justo a tiempo…- dijo con calma y luego lo miró.

-Cómo te atreves? Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta de no pensar en todos nosotros… en tu padre… en los chicos del precinto… en Lanie… en mi!- dijo enojado.

-Esto no se trata de ninguno de ustedes… es sobre mi… y mi imposibilidad de dar vuelta la hora para poder ser feliz… simplemente no puedo…- dijo y comenzó a llorar casi incontrolablemente.

-Esto se trata de que te dejes ayudar…

-Nadie puede ayudarme…- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

-No es así… yo tengo que poder ayudarte!- le dijo él.

-Quieres hacerlo?- dijo Kate y se acercó a la mesa ratona y levantó el arma- mátame… no quiero seguir viviendo…- le dijo y colocó el arma en su mano y la apuntó a su frente.

-Kate…- dijo él con cuidado de que el arma no se disparara- has tomado… estás deprimida… no estás viendo las cosas con claridad…

-El que no ve con claridad eres tú, Castle… yo no quiero seguir viviendo… no tengo nada, mi vida está vacía…

-Está vacía porque tú quieres… lo sabes…

-Puede ser…- dijo y él se las ingenió para que ella soltara el arma y le colocó el seguro antes de depositarla en la mesa, lejos del alcance de ella.

-Por qué no puedes simplemente matarme?- dijo ella y volvió a llorar.

-Porque eres demasiado importante para mi… escucha…- dijo y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-No, Rick… no quiero escuchar nada… no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con eso…

-Sin embargo… me tendrás que escuchar…- le dijo y la tomó de los hombros, no con violencia pero si con firmeza...

* * *

><p><strong>No es maldad, tuve problemas para subir esta historia y la corté para probar si así podía subirla! En un rato el último capítulo.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate lo miró a los ojos, y él supo que ella esperaba que siguiera hablando.

-No voy a decirte que me tienes a mi, porque eso ya lo sabes… tienes tu trabajo y toda esa gente con la que compartes tus días… y la otra gente a la que reconfortas cuando han perdido a un ser querido…

-Pero…- quiso intervenir ella.

-Tienes una vida por delante… algo que no todos pueden decir que tienen…

-Algo que tampoco me importa tener…

-No vuelvas a decir eso…- le dijo acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras seguía sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Es lo que pienso…

-Pues no lo pienses más…- dijo él mirándola de cerca- sabes… hace un par de meses me encontré con un amigo tuyo, Will Sorenson…

-Entonces?- dijo ella burlona.

-Will… me preguntó por ti… le dije que estabas tratando de mejorar… luego del disparo… y extrañamente… me dijo que me felicitaba por los tres libros de Nikki Heat…

-Entonces?- alzó la ceja ella, aún sin comprender.

-Entonces, yo pensé… Sorenson nunca tuvo buena voluntad conmigo. Por qué leería mis libros? Y no pude evitar preguntarle… y sabes qué me dijo?

Kate no preguntó, solo lo miró intentando descifrar adonde iba la conversación.

-Me dijo que se había acostumbrado a leer mis libros desde la época que había compartido contigo…

-Castle…- dijo ella y sintió que sus labios temblaban.

-Después de todo si eras una fanática… -dijo sonriendo él- y tienes la mitad de mis libros firmados por mi…

-Está bien… te mentí… igual no importa… no se por qué me hablas de esto ahora…- dijo con resentimiento ella.

-Kate… yo se que si me voy ahora, tú puedes tomar tu arma y matarte… así que sabiendo de ese riesgo que corro, necesito que por una vez en la vida, seas sincera conmigo y me cuentes…- le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Qué quieres saber? Si soy fanática de tus libros? Lo soy… desde el primero hasta ahora… no te voy a decir que recuerdo todos los detalles, pero algunos de tus libros los leí más de una vez, siempre me han fascinado… feliz?

-Aún no…- dijo él y ella lo miró expectante- hice memoria, Kate… hice memoria y te recordé… recordé tus ojos tristes… recordé tu timidez ante mis cumplidos, recordé tu belleza que sigue intacta… y recordé lo que me contaste…

Kate sintió lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez. Él no podía acordarse de lo que ella le había dicho.

-"Si no fuera por tus libros, yo estaría muerta"…- me dijiste luego de esperar una cola de dos horas para que te firmara…

La visión de Kate se nubló por las lágrimas y trató de recordar ese día, sentía que había hablado de mas.

-Al principio pensé que se trataba de uno de esos comentarios exagerados de las mujeres que quieren llamar mi atención… pero tu mirada me indicaba que realmente te había salvado la vida… y en ese momento fui feliz… muy feliz… y no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy ahora, tantos años después, de recordarlo y sentir que te he salvado la vida con mis libros y también un par de veces en el trabajo…

Kate lo miró con la boca abierta. Nunca se imaginó que él pudiera saber todo eso, ni que pudiera recordarlo.

-Y ahora, Kate, quiero volver a salvarte la vida… haré lo que sea necesario…- dijo con firmeza.

-Rick…- dijo ella, de pronto perdida en sus ojos- no tenía idea de que pudieras recordarlo… realmente fue una etapa dura en mi vida… y… simplemente no te lo dije cuando nos volvimos a encontrar…

-El 9 de marzo de 2009…

-Recuerdas la fecha?

-Ese día cambió mi vida…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te lo dije porque sentí vergüenza, no quería que supieras lo vulnerable que me sentía… y además, cuando te conocí, sentí que tú querías solamente llevarme a tu cama…

-Eso es cierto…

-Castle!- dijo ella y la mueca de una sonrisa apareció en su cara- y yo simplemente no podía creer que estuvieras trabajando conmigo… compartiendo tus pensamientos, que durante tanto tiempo me obsesionaron… lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerte a raya… y mantenerme así también…

-Mantenerte tú también?

-Yo siempre estuve enamorada de tu inteligencia… de la forma práctica en que piensas y resuelves las cosas… el hecho de que siempre, sea una tontería o no, tengas una respuesta para todo…

-Hubiera preferido que te enamoraras de mi…- dijo él y suspiró, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando advirtió una chispa distinta en su mirada.

-Por eso te agradezco profundamente esta vida que me has dado, desde que te conocí como autor y luego, cuando te conocí como persona… pero ahora… ahora estoy muy cansada, Rick… tú sabes de mi imposibilidad de separar las cosas… yo se que no podré ser feliz nunca… y aún si consigo resolver el caso de mi madre, nadie garantiza que no haya quedado imposibilitada de amar de por vida…

-Déjame enseñarte, Kate… - le dijo y se acercó suavemente a sus labios- por favor dame esa oportunidad…

-Saldrás lastimado, Rick… será más el daño… será más lo que sufras que lo que yo pueda aprender…- le dijo y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo su corazón latiendo enloquecido.

-Necesito intentarlo… no solo por ti, sino también por mi… tú dices que yo te salvé la vida… cosa que es cierta, pero te has dado cuenta de lo que yo he cambiado gracias a ti?- le dijo y ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Honestamente, no…

-Yo vengo de dos fracasos amorosos y el día en que me separé de Gina… me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a tener una relación estable nunca más… estaba convencido de que no era lo mío… de que ya lo había intentado lo suficiente… pero el día en que te conocí… Dios, Kate… recuperé mi inspiración… y día tras día, te fuiste metiendo bajo mi piel… y ahora estoy seguro de que tú eres la indicada… la única… y la última…- dijo él y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Rick…- dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Por favor, Kate, dame una esperanza…- le rogó- si tú te murieras, yo no creo que tendría el valor suficiente como para matarme… pero igual estaría muerto en vida…

-Creo que este es un mal momento para hablar de esperanzas…- dijo y suspiró.

-Puede ser… pero es el único que tengo si planeas no seguir adelante con tu vida…

-Dios!- dijo ella y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente y se aferró a él, abrazándolo como si tuviera miedo de que él se esfumara- no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito… y cuanto me rebelo contra eso…

-Amor…- dijo y la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos- no te rebeles más… yo estoy aquí… y lo estaré siempre… siempre…- agregó y miró sus labios- déjame intentarlo… déjame hacerlo, amor…- dijo él y fue acercándose hasta que sus labios tomaron contacto con los de ella.

Kate sintió que su mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar, no podía resistirse, de lo único que podía ser consciente era de la increíble sensación que le producían esos labios…

Rick la besó lánguidamente, estimulándola luego con su lengua, queriendo que ella se entregara definitivamente a él, aunque solo fuera en ese beso…

Kate jadeó cuando sintió las manos de él en su espalda, acariciándola con intensidad. Ella siempre había fantaseado con la idea de besarlo hasta perder el sentido luego de esa breve demostración que habían tenido un año atrás, mientras trataban de rescatar a Ryan y Esposito.

Rick continuó con su tarea durante un par de segundos más hasta que sintió las manos de ella en su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello y para su sorpresa, un momento más tarde, sintió que ella comenzaba a devolverle los besos con idéntica intensidad.

Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que interrumpir el beso por falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos agitados. Rick sonrió, pero ella no lo hizo. Sin embargo, su expresión no era de asombro, de tristeza o de enojo… su expresión era de deseo…

Kate Beckett quería hacer el amor con él, y Rick no pensaba negarse…

Ella lo miró un par de segundos, luego tomó su mano y lo condujo a su habitación.

Él la miró nervioso, pero en seguida se olvidó del nerviosismo cuando la vio quitarse la remera que llevaba puesta…

Rick estiró su mano y acarició su pecho casi con respeto. Kate observó sus dedos danzando sobre su piel y suspiró, trabando su mirada con la de él.

-Acaso esto es una despedida?- le dijo él mientras ella trabajaba en quitarle la camisa.

-No, Rick… acabo de tocar fondo y como siempre… estabas ahí para ayudarme…- dijo ella y deslizó sus labios por el pecho de él.

-Eso significa que olvidarás la idea de matarte?- dijo él con esperanzas.

-Enséñame… muéstrame como lo hago…- dijo ella sobre sus labios, sus manos ahora luchando por despojarlo de sus pantalones y bóxers.

-Dios! Se me ocurren tantas cosas para enseñarte…- dijo él y jadeó cuando sintió sus manos acariciándolo

-Te necesito, Rick… no se te ocurra dejarme nunca…- le dijo ella otra vez mirándolo a los ojos

-Nunca… te lo juro amor… te amo…- le dijo él y sonrió besando sus labios.

Ella lo abrazó y lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se colocó encima de él, mirándolo con una intensidad devastadora.

Nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos mientras hicieron el amor, esa era su conexión más profunda, más incluso que las palabras y las caricias.

Y luego, mientras yacían satisfechos, abrazados en la cama, vieron un rayo de sol, el primero de la mañana, asomando por la ventana y él le sonrió, besando su frente amorosamente.

-Estoy pensando… qué tal si escribo un libro sobre nuestra historia?- le dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Qué bien…

-Pero prométeme algo…- dijo con seriedad y él la miró sin comprender- no importa lo que pase… yo seré la primera en leerlo…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo- a propósito… alguna vez me dirás cual era tu nombre secreto en RichardCastle . net?

-CastleLady…-dijo y se sonrojó.

-CastleLady…- dijo pensativo- CastleLady?- agregó y abrió los ojos- esa CastleLady que prácticamente me invitó a su cama?

-Eso no es cierto…

-Lo se… pero hubiera sido lindo…- dijo él alzando ambas cejas y ella lanzó una carcajada.

Rick la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Ella supo que él se sentía aliviado. Y no lo haría sufrir después de todo… porque ella estaba segura de que él haría todo lo necesario para hacerla feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL FELIZ! Espero que les haya gustado, hacía mucho tiempo que tenía esta idea en la cabeza y por alguna razón, no me animaba a escribirla. Quiero saber su opinión! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


End file.
